Ryuuichi SotoUchiha
by The one and only Soto-Uchiha
Summary: itachi happens to have more than just sasuke alive... and she is a handful when he kidnaps her for akatsuki, and how does his little crush on her affect Akatsuki? oc and itachi and whoever i feel like it pairing... rated M for later chappies...
1. Chapter 1

i don't own naruto... so this is the only time i'm going to say it...

_'thinking'_

"talking."

bloodlines:

Mangekyou Sharingan

Sharingan

Yujishame

Chapter one- determind

* * *

Lizz-17 

itachi- 21

tobi-20

deidara-25

Kisame- ummm... 32??

zetsu- ???

sasori-???

hidan- eww... ????

kakuzu- umm ???

Akatsuki , don't really know how they look, don't care... but if you give me the way they look... i'll love you forever...

kyuusho- the secret village of light.

wasuremono- the forgotten village of shadows.

* * *

_'So what if I like bad guys. It's not like it's gonna get me killed.' _I thought as she jumped from branch to branch. I just gotten yelled at by Kain sensei for flirting with the prisoners. I just couldn't help it when I see a man covered in blood and still laughing like he won. _'That asshole needs to get laid and chill. Maybe even get a little drunk and hang out at the bar. God only knows if he has any friends'_

I stopped at a clearing and sat on the branch, my legs dangling in the low breeze. I looked around the clearing and noticed the silence. No bird calls, no bugs humming, nothing. I listened for a sound, nothing. Something was wrong. "Alright, Kain sensei. I know its you. I know, I need to control my impusles... Blah, blah, blah..." I said jumping down. I crossed my arms slowly, why hasn't he come out yet?

"Kain is your sensei?" A deep vioce said behind me. "What a shame, then he must not be such a good teacher as they say..."

A hand wrapped it self around my neck with a kunai at my throat. I froze, my breathing and heart stopped for a second. Then I slowly let out a breath through my nose, trying to remain calm. The firm body was pressed against my back. His scent was musky mixed with forest. He's been out here for a while.

"I could of told you that." I said calmly. Who the hell is this asshole?

I felt his warm breath on my ear, he was leaning closer. "Well, I found you Princess. And it took to long for you to leave his protection."

"Princess? What the hell are you talking about? I ain't no princess." I said stepping on his right foot with enough force to break a boulder. The crunching of his bones made me smile as I tore his hand away from my neck. I grabbed his arm tightly and flipped him over my head, performing Uchimoto, a move I made my own. The force of him hitting the ground left a small crater, and a smile on my face.

I finally got to look at my attacker, and cringed. His skin was a blueish gray, slits on his face made him look like a betta, and his hair was a definite blue. His head band was of the village of rain with a slash running acrossed it. Akatsuki, what the hell?

"Eww! A WALKING SUSHI BAR TOUCHED ME!" I yelled flicking my hands like a little girl. "Eww, eww, eww..." I kicked him in the ribs and heard several cracks. My bubble was busted by a fish man. My... personal... bubble... My no touch zone... That bastard was gonna die.

I grabbed him and threw him against a tree. "Okay, fish boy... What the hell are you doing here." I said raising a kunai to his throat. "Tell me or I'll give you one more gill, ear to ear."

"Oh, I like you. I love those who give a fight." He said laughing.

I my eye twitched and I kneed him in the groin. I did this repeatedly, just to watch his face cringed and to hear him scream in pain. I stopped as soon as I felt a someone staring at my back. I was enjoying his pain so much, I let my gaurd down. I slowly turned my head to see the famous Uchiha Itachi. Great...

"What do you want, stalker." I said to my ever so loving cousin. "I don't have time to paint nails with you. I'm busy at the moment." I said kicking the fish in the groin again and got an ear-splitting scream.

His eye twitched slightly, I hit a nerve. "What are you doing to him? And how did you managed to..." He stopped and stared at the fish boy's foot. It was flat and bones where almost breaking the skin. "Never mind. I have some news for you. Why don't you come with us to Akatsuki. You got the skills, the killer intent, and..." He took a breath, he really didn't want to do this, "I'll even let you do... my... hair."

_'Play with his hair? Now that's tempting.' _I dropped the fish boy and walked over to Itachi. "What is the real reason you want me to come? You're not pulling anything over me. Beside, why even bother come get me here. In Konoha, with a bunch of ANBU following my every move."

He stared at me with a icy glare. "Are you coming? Or do I have to force you to come." He looked at the fish and chuckled. "You never cease to amaze me Lizzard. Kisame touched you, didn't he?"

I flushed with anger as he called me his pet name. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" I tried to kick him, but he caught my leg and pulled it, causing me to lose my balance. I fell and he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I pounded his back but got no responce. He turned around and started to walk into the trees, with me screaming bloody murder.


	2. the truth about the massacre

I don't own Naruto... so this is the only time i'm going to say it...

_'thinking'_

"talking."

bloodlines:

Mangekyou Sharingan

Sharingan

Yujishame

Chapter Two: The truth of the Massacre

* * *

Lizz-17 

Itachi- 21

Tobi-20

Deidara-25

Kisame- ummm... 32??

Zetsu- ???

Sasori-???

Hidan- eww... ????

Kakuzu- umm ???

Akatsuki , don't really know how they look, don't care... but if you give me the way they look... i'll love you forever...

Kyuusho- the secret village of light.

Wasuremono- the forgotten village of shadows.

* * *

I started humming the most annoy song possible with my elbows digging into Itachi's back. I was bored and his shoulder was digging into my stomach. "Are we there yet?" I said again, Itachi growled deeply. "I said, are we there yet?" He growled again, falling for the oldest trick in the book. 

"If you say one more word, I'm going to kill you." He said calmly. Of course I had to have the last word. It was in my blood.

"Oh really? You know you love to hear me talk. Why else would you kidnap me? I'll tell you why. Because your a sick freak who is in love with his little brother. Everyone in the Soto clan knows thats the real reason why you didn't kill Sasuke. Also that you like little boys. Just like Orochimaru." I said just to see what he'll do.

He pulled me off his shoulder and dropped me on the ground. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up and slammed me against a tree. He leaned in close, just barely three inches away from my face. His Sharingon active. I stared into his red eyes with a smirk, he was so predictable.

"I believe I told you to be quiet." He hissed quietly. I just giggled lightly, trying not to laugh to loud. So I was kidnapped, doesn't mean I can't have some fun. This is so gonna be worth it.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you. Just because your one of the last living pure bred Uchihas doesn't me I have to listen to you. Come on, you have a weakness for me. The sooner you realize it, the better. After all, you didn't kill me when you killed my mother now did you?" I watched his face turn red. So he did like me. "But you killed Lee. Cut his head off, nice work if I must say. I just stood there, watching you kill my family.

That was when I finally believed my mother. Uchihas are weak, can't stand to have anyone stronger than them. Thats why she was out casted, because she fell in love with a member of your bitter rival clan. The outcast of the great Uchiha clan, had a child with Ryuumaru Soto. Is that why you didn't kill me? Uh? Or is it because I helped you get your Mangekyou Sharingan? Please, enlighten me." I smiled has his face grew blank.

The blush faded and he let me go. His Sharingan faded. "I didn't kill you because your not human. The Akatsuki wanted you to live, I was just merely following orders." He turned around and started to walk away.

I stared at him. "What do you mean I'm not human?" I said grabbing his arm. He turned to faced me.

"They wanted to kill you. You where just an experiment. A trial of summoning a demon. Instead, they got you. A child, they where very disappointed. But as you grew, your mother saw the threat you were. Why have something that can kill an entire village with just a wave of a hand? Your right about the Uchiha clan. And your mother was an Uchiha." He grabbed my wristed and pulled me close again.

"Liar, my mother would never think about hurting me." I pulled my arm weakly, "She protected me from you, your clan, and the rest of the world. When ever I was sick, she took me to the doctor. She loved me and Lee."

He smiled at me. "Did you ever notice that you always got sicker when you went to the doctor? All the times she said she lost your shot records so you had to get more? You know what those shots were?"

I shook my head. He had to be lying. My mother wouldn't do that.

"Ofcourse not, you are a child that trusted what ever you were told. She was pumping you full of different diseases and infections. Trying to kill you, but you just fought them off, you were immune." His face was blank, no emotion at all. Smooth, unscarred skin.

"LAIR!" I scratched his face and watched the blood flow. He touched the cuts gingerly glared.

His grip on my wrist tighten, I pulled slightly. "You're so violent. Why? Because you don't know love." He whispered before picking me up again and putting me on his shoulder.

* * *

i know, its short... and i this chapter is just some facts... the story is mostly romance and humor... or what ever i feel like writing.

and i would like to thank suberXxXduberXxXfun machine for reviewing, i really wasn't going to update because it was a random post. so, thank you...


	3. sorry

okay, sorry for no updates, but HIGH SCHOOL IS A FUCKING PAIN!!!!!!! rant, rant im not allowed on until i bring up my grade in geomtry, if it is possible and my sister is always on when i try to sneak.. im sorry, but im working on finding a proxy i can use to write in school... im so sorry for my two fans...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own naruto... too bad...

Bloodlines:

Mangekyou Sharingan

Sharingan

Yujishame

Chapter Three: Meeting the Akatsuki

* * *

I stared at the floor of the dark room Itachi dumped me in. I didn't move from in front of the door, just sat there, staring off into space, thinking over what he said. Did my mother really hate me? Did she really tried to kill me? Or was he just trying to mess with my head. The more I thought about it, the more it made since. Everything he said sound true. Every time I went to the doctor, I got worse.

I got up and finally looked around the room. It was simple. A bed by the window, with the moonlight lighting it up. A desk next to it with a chair and a lamp. A dresser was in the corner across from the bed, with a teddy bear on top. Wait, what is a teddy bear doing in a place like this? I walked over to the dresser and picked up the bear. It had a striped tie and thread eyes. It looked like the one I lost when I was little. Just like it.

_'Did Itachi put this here?'_ I laughed at my self for even thinking it. Of course not. He's just an asshole.

I hugged the bear. The soft fabric comforted me. I needed to be comforted. I sat on the bed and cuddle with the bear. Digging my nose into its back, like I did as a child. A sigh escaped before a yawn creeped up. I closed my eyes, and inhaled the scent of the bear. It was calming, like waterfalls, the forest, and the smell right after lightning strikes. It smelled just like Tujishi.

My eyes shot opened as I realized how fresh the scent was. I dropped the bear as my feet began to move on their own, slowly as I sniffed the air. It was faint, but his scent was on everything. It led me to the door, into the dark halls. Lights flickered and water ran down the walls, no wonder.

I sniffed the air and my feet moved again. The halls grew slightly better as I moved through the building. The lighting grew brighter, the walls were dry, but more scents clouded the air. Atleast four. Three I knew, Itachi's, the fishboy's, and Tujishi's. I came to a door with a sign hanging sideways next to it, _SICKROOM_.

"That goddamn bitch... I'm going to gut her as soon as the demon is removed." The fishboy said, following a series of snaps and cracks of bones being healed by chakra. He yelled in pain and a giggled escaped. "Goddamn it, Tobi! That fucking hurts!"

"Tobi sorry, Kisame. Kakuzu isn't back yet, so Tobi help out." The deep voice said pitifully.

"Well you're doing a shitty job!" Kisame yelled.

I opened the door and walked in to watch the show. Kisame sat on a stool while the man in the mask sat on the floor trying to avoid getting kicked in the head. I stared at the man, at his orange swirled mask, his studded clothes. I want that mask off, I want to see his face.

"YOU!" Kisame shrieked at me as he pointed at me.

"Me? Couldn't be. _Itachi stole the cookie from the cookie jar._" I sang while dancing around him.

Kisame eye twitched as the man got up from the floor and danced with me. I grabbed the man's hand and twirled, he just tilted his head and giggled.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Kisame said.

I smiled at the man and looked at Kisame, "You don't want to know."

I tackled the man and pinned him down, trying to removed his mask. The man grabbed my wrists, holding them when a growl escaped from his throat. He pushed back and threw me off. My body hit the wall with a loud thud and landed on the floor. He walked over to me and crouched down, his strong fingers lifted my face from the floor, tilting my head to face him.

I stared at him and sniffed the scent around him. It was similar to Kain's but not quite it. I made a mistake.

"Tobi wants to know why you try to hurt Tobi. Tobi is a good boy." He said pulling me up to my feet.

"I thought you where someone else." I turn to face Kisame, his foot seemed healed. For now atleast. I went over to him and leaned over him as he tried to move back.

"Get away from me, bitch." He said trying to mask his fear.

"No, I want to hear what your going to do to me." I sat down on his lap, staring into his eyes. I could feel Tobi staring at us. "Tell me, I love to hear what a man wants to do to me. So, you going to gut me?" I said pressing my body against his, he was quivering. "What else?"

The door opened again and footsteps ran towards me. The back of my shirt was yanked and I was dragged off of Kisame. My body was being dragged across the room and through the door, Tobi staring at me confused. I waved at him with a smile, soon the sickroom was out of sight.

I finally looked up to see Itachi frowning at me. "What is wrong with you? Attacking Tobi and then giving Kisame a lap dance. If this keeps up, you'll end up with all of the Akatsuki wanting to kill you."

I smiled as he continued to drag me down the hall. "So, you where concern about me? Or jealous?" I crossed my arms as the image of Itachi killing Kisame in a jealous rage came into mind. I force quiet a laugh as he turned his head toward me.

* * *

Kain waited outside the small apartment that Ryuuichi stayed at. It has been nearly four hours since she should be home. Almost a whole day since she ran off after he scolded her for flirting with the latest prisoner from the land of water. _'Maybe I was to harsh. She has been really unstable lately'_

An ANBU appeared in front of him with her head hanging. She sighed.

"Well, where is she?" He asked starting to walk toward her.

"Sir, we found evidence of a struggle in the forest. A small crater in the ground, blood, and blue hair on a tree." She grew silent when she saw him pale. "We have no other leads. The princess appears to be kidnapped."

He forced a smile, looked at her and dismissed her. The ANBU disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_'If Itachi got to her. She might break the seal of bliss. And her father is going to kill me.'_

He sighed and picked her door, walked in and began to search her living room.

* * *

Okay, it took me for ever to do this chapter, school is almost out, and i might be busy resuming or deleting the other stories i have. im not sure...

peace, love, and bliss makes a happy demon...


	5. Messing with Hidan

I don't own naruto... too bad...

**WARNING: this lovely chapter involves blood, violence, and some sexual situations. Just a fair warning... there is a reason this story is rated M... so be (M)ature.**

Bloodlines:

Mangekyou Sharingan

Sharingan

Yujishame

Chapter 5: Messing with Hidan

* * *

Itachi left me in the kitchen, tied to a chair, with chakra seals on it. He didn't want me bothering the others. Please, they bother me.

I watched Itachi walk into the cooking area and grab some ramen. My mouth begin to drool and my stomach began to cramp. I hadn't ate anything since I been "kidnapped". The smell reached me and I groaned. Beef, oregano, chili spice, carrots, onions, and an egg on top. I couldn't take it. You could beat me black and blue, i wouldn't care. But put food in front of me, and I'll say anything.

"Itachi-kun." I said gently.

He turned towards me with the chopsticks in his mouth, the noodles handing out.

"Itachi, let me go... I'm hungry." I said whining. I pouted slightly and forced a tear. It always worked when Kain sensei tied me up.

He chewed his ramen slowly, looked at me like I was crazy, and begin to chuckle. "Let you go for you could piss off the others? No, I'll feed you."

Bastard.

I begin to force rivers of tears. It begin with a whimper, then a moan, followed by a bloody murder scream.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE I'M A GIRL I CAN'T DEFEND MY SELF AGAINST A BUNCH OF GAY MEN?" I'll piss off the others from right here.

"AND DO YOU KNOW HOW I KNOW YOU'RE ALL FUCKING EACH OTHER? BECAUSE THERE IS ONLY ONE GIRL IN THIS FUCKING GROUP, AND SHE SLEEPS WITH PEIN!" I stopped for a quick breath, then continued. "HALF OF YOU LOOK LIKE FUCKING GIRLS! GOD, I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE DAY..."

Itachi threw his bowl at me and hit me in the head. I stopped in mid-sentence and stared at him. Warm blood ran down my face, I licked it. It was a bit salty, with a metal aftertaste.

"Foolish child." He got up and undid the seals on the chair. "If something happens to you, it's on your own head."

I watched him walk away. The ropes snapped easily and I picked up the empty bowl. "What a waste of good food."

* * *

I walked around the hallways of what I think was supposed to off-limits. Something good has to be here. The lights were dim, it stunk of dead bodies and old blood. I'm guessing torture chamber. The walls had scratch marks, slowly, holes in the walls begin to appear, some with bars, some with out. I was beginning to like this place.

"Hellooooo..." I said looking into each of the cells. Maybe I'll find someone to take my anger out on. No such luck.

It got colder as I walked. Faint screams could be heard. It sounded almost as if they were being gutted alive. I have to see. My pace picked up and followed the screams. An evil laughter became audible as I near a room with a symbol draw on the wall. The poor victim was chained on the wall, his intestines hung out of his slashed pale stomach.

I snickered. "Wow, now that's gonna be a mess." I said as a man with white hair slashed at his victim's chest, blood flew past him, splattering on his face, and the floor behind him. The victim screamed in anguish, then he saw me.

"Help... me..." He said with a pleading look. Normally, I would. But today was not a good day to ask for my help. I wanted to finish off the man. He wouldn't survive wounds like that anyways. Then, I would be doing him a favor, by ending his pain.

I just leaned against the cool wall, as the white hair man decapitated his victim in one swift movement with a scythe with three blades. Blood gushed from the arteries in his neck, his head landed with a dull thud and rolled to my feet. My foot stopped it progress, and I peered down at the look on the face. Pure terror.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Looking up, and meeting purple eyes. "Hot eyes, can I lick one?"(1) I leaned in closer with my tongue sticking slightly past my lips.

The white haired man leaned back before slapping me across the face. I didn't budge, but I bit my tongue. The crimson liquid ran down my lips, that some how caught his attention. He slowly reached out, one finger extended, trying to get just a single drop.

Then it hit me, the famous feared Hidan. Uses blood in his jutsu. Well, uses blood of his victims to kill them through shared body something... I really should of been listening to Shika-kun in class... I quickly wiped the blood away.

I slapped his hand away and stared. "Hidan-sempai, is it true you worship the devil in order to live forever?"

He smiled. "No, I worship Jashin."

Jashin... Jashin... Why did that sound familiar?

"Cool, so you kill people during your rituals?" I said kicking up the head, catching it by the bloody hair and staring at it.

"Yes, would you like to participate in my next one?" He said with a smile. He wanted to kill me, sexy.

I leaned in close. "No, thanks. But how about a ritual of my own. I hear you can't die, not even if your head is cut off." With a quick jab in the chest with a chakra ball at the tip of my finger, he was on the ground paralyzed. "I want to see if it's true. You don't mind, do you Hidan-sempai?"

His face had on a content look. How the hell did he not see that coming? _"Interesting..." _He was quickly dragged across the floor, and chained. Just in case he manages to fix the little paralyze trick. I looked at his eyes, they were questioning me, daring me to do my worst. If I had the guts. He'll soon find out.

"You know, for awhile, I just took Anatomy at the Jonin prep school. Of course, it took a long while for the Hokage to let me." I begin to look for something useful, "My excuse for them was, 'I wanted to know the most about the human body, just in case one of my teammates is injured.' They let me take it." I found a rusty knife a few feet away. I picked it up and weighed it in my hands. Perfect. I sat down next to him, studying him.

"But really, I just wanted to cut open the frogs, snakes, and if we were real lucky, a cat or pig." I slashed the thin black shirt with an even stroke. I must of pushed to hard, a pink trail was left behind on his pale chest. The shirt was thrown over my shoulder and forgotten.

"You know, the first signs of a fucking mass murderer is killing motherfucking animals." He said straining to speak. Yes, he is fighting the paralysis. Good, he'll be more fun.

I giggled. "Of course, I also took Physiology. But sempai, I didn't kill them, they were already dead." I said matter-of-factly. I ran the knife over his stomach, tracing circles, drawing shapes and trying to find his sweet spot. There, right below his right ribs. I shoved the rusty tip into his flesh, the resistance of muscles met it.

"God damn you, bitch!" He screamed loudly. _"Even though the mighty Hidan maybe immortal, he still feels pain."_ He was panting. But not in pain panting...

I stared at his face, he was biting his tongue. I shoved the knife in deeper, digging for the spleen, or even a kidney. Still, no sound except for the outburst earlier. "Do you even have a heart?" I said pulling the knife out. It was glistening crimson. Quite a beautiful color.

All I got in response was rapid panting. "I'll just find out myself." I begin the Y-shaped incision on his chest, slowly running the rusty instrument down his pale torso. Blood flowed freely. I pulled the skin from the muscle, getting a moan from Hidan. I looked at his face once more. His eyes now open, looking at me with respect. He underestimated me.

"Was that a moan of pleasure I just heard, Hidan-sempai?" More panting. "Shall I continue?" I said sweetly. He's eyes dared me. I focused once again on the muscles moving without their outer layer. A swift incision cutting right above his heart, and I saw the pumping muscle working at full speed. Hidan let out a moan as I reached my hand in his chest cavity to touch it.

"Hidan, will you live if I take it out?" I squeezed, another moan. Then rapid panting. "Why won't you answer, sempai?"

"Why don't... you just... fucking see?" Was his answer. He was sweating.

The steady pump of his heart in my hand gave me an idea. "I will." A quick, swift pull and the arteries snapped. I got a loud moan and Hidan's body arch in the direction of my pull. His warm blood squirted out of his heart, covering my face and chest as it continued to pump in a steady rhythm. It never stopped.

"Fascinating..."

His chest continue to rise and fall, he truly is unique. I put the heart back in his chest cavity, healing the snapped arteries with some quick hand signs. I closed up the skin, healing it also, leaving a pink scar. "Sempai?"

He raised his eyes to mine. He had a smirk planted on his face. "What... the fuck... do you... want?"

"You don't have to act like you're still paralyzed. And, do you enjoy S and M?" I said trailing my finger down his stomach, drawing with the blood, leaving circles once again on his pale skin.

He sat up, looked me straight in the eye, his smirk gone. "What the fuck is up with that question?"

I pointed down, between his legs. His eyes followed suit, then his smirk returned. A rather impressive bulge was straining against his tight black pants. He raised his look at me and leaned close and whispered, "Do you?"

"You're such a freak, Hidan-sempai." I said leaning close to his face. I wanted to bite off his bottom lip.

* * *

Now, normally Itachi wouldn't give two shits about another person. But it has be too quiet since he let Ryuuichi go. And Zetzu had mention she was in Hidan's "temple". He ignored it for five minutes, sat down, and begin to read Icha Icha Paradise. Then it clicked when he remembered what Hidan did in his "temple".

"Shit." He threw the book on the ground and calmly walked down the many hallways of the Akatsaki lair. Why the fuck did she have to be so god damn stubborn? (she's an Uchiha, duh...)

He begin to mumble, if she dies, leader will kill him for letting the demon die. He ran his fingers across the now scabbed scratches on his face unconsciously. She was right about one thing. He did care. Even he didn't realized it now, but most likely, he was in denial. After seeing her all grown up after five years, how much she developed. He just stopped thinking and walked down the dark hallway.

As he got closer, moans where audible. They were loud, and they were Hidan's. His pulse rate increased as possible ways of killing Hidan ran through his mind. Then they stopped. Quiet, silence. He begin to run. He reached the end of the hallway and turned the corner to see Hidan chained to the wall, and Ryuuichi... Well, let's just say he saw red.

She was sucking on the lower half of Hidan's face, a blood covered knife shoved deep into Hidan's chest. She was slicing his chest by pulling down, receiving a moan from Hidan. She pulled away from her new toy and turned her head toward Itachi. Her lips where covered in blood, Hidan's bottom lip was swollen and bleeding from the multiple bites it had received.

"Ryuuichi. Off. Now." He commanded. He expected her to behave, to listen as she did as a kid.

She scowled, and stood up. "Fuck off, weasel." She pulled Hidan up by the knife in his chest. "I'm busy." The chains clinked and rattled, not to mention the annoying moan from Hidan. "Beside, I told you I could take care of myself."

* * *

okay... schools out now, so... i should be updating lots!! (yay me) remember, reviews make for a happy demon...

(1) one boy at my school actually said that to me... yesh, i was freaked out and pushed him...


End file.
